Blue-Haired Girl
by Bekah52
Summary: Skye is another one of Yuzuru Suoh's forgotten children. She grew up in America and was put into the foster system when she was two. When the Suoh's get notice that she turned 18 and is now exiting the foster care system, they decide to take her home to Japan. She becomes friends with the host club and gets really close to our pal Mori.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Skylar "Skye" Suoh

 **Age** : 18

 **Birthday** : August Eleventh

 **Looks** : Height: 4'9" Weight: 90lbs. Eyes: Grey

Hair: Medium length, messy light blue hair with bangs

She likes to wear a beanie to cover her wild hair. She wears leggings, a graphic Tee, a longer over shirt (usually plaid), and converse. She always wears an anklet that her mom gave her. She paints her nails crazy colors.

 **Hobbies** : Gymnastics, reading, and cooking.

 **Personality** : She is a lot like her brother Tamaki in the sense of being optimistic, over the top, and being very cheerful. She is not like her brother though in the sense that she is kind of awkward. She's also not charming like Tamaki. She's not into gaining attention from the opposite sex like he is. She does like to give compliments though. She just enjoys making others feel good. People say that she is very refreshing and extremely nice.

 **Favorites** : Food: Mexican Drink: Horchata Color: Blue Subjects: History and Language


	2. Chapter 2

**Skye's Past:** Her mom, Samantha, worked in L.A. At the time. Her father Yuzuru Suoh was visiting America on business and met her. They then had Skye and he had to leave. Unlike Tamaki's situation, he didn't love Samantha, and didn't leave her with anything. Soon afterwards Samantha got into a car accident and died, putting Skye, who was a toddler at the time, into foster care. She went through eleven different homes in sixteen years. She also spent a lot of time in the orphanage, too. During this time she was sexually harassed and at one point raped by her foster brother, Jack. She doesn't ever talk about it and she has never reported it. When she turned eighteen in August, the Suoh's were informed that she would be released from foster care. Yuzuru never knew that Samantha died and he decided to bring Skye home to Japan. By the way, she doesn't know Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi readers! I made the characters as best I could. Skye is a very hyperactive person, so when you read from her POV just keep that in mind. I tried to make her as all over the place as right I forgot... I don't own anything other than my OC and this story. I will be starting this a couple weeks before the anime starts so she can get comfortable in Japan and get to know the host club before school starts. I plan on following the show as a bit of the timeline, but it will change throughout. I hope you enjoy! XOXO**_

 **Chapter One**

"Suoh-sama, you have mail," A perky maid says.

The old playboy takes it from her, "Thank you. You may leave now," he shoos her out.

The letter reads:

 _Yuzuru Suoh,_

 _Your daughter Skylar has just turned eighteen, and will be released from foster care effective immidiatley. As far as we know, she knows nothing of you. If you wish we may tell her. She has no place to stay and still needs to go to her last year of school. We have sent along two forms. The first is your official release of custody. As she's never been requested for adoption, we never needed them, but now that she is a legal adult, we need your signature of release. The other form is a confidentiality form. It gives us the ability or inability to release your information. Please send these forms back when completed._

 _Regards,_

 _Celia from Sunnyvale Orphanage_

The slightly wrinkled mouth of the chairman was agape. He hadn't thought about his daughter in over a decade. He already abandoned one child. What would happen to his reputation if people found out he had yet another child across the world?! Then again what would happen if they found out he left her high and dry? _But where was Samantha? Why was Skylar in foster care?_ He decided to go to his mother for counsel.

"So, you have another disgraceful child roaming around. How could you be my son?" the bitter old woman looked at him in disgust. He looked down at his shoes.

"Well, I guess you could always do what you did with that wretched boy. That would have the least effect on your reputation. If you leave her there with nothing and people find our, think of the consequences!" she threw her hands up in the air. He slowly nodded his head.

"A-alright mother.. I'll her in contact with the orphanage." He turned to leave.

 **Skye's POV**

 _Celia said she needed to talk to me._ She slipped her shoes on and headed downstairs. She knocked on the office door.

"Come in." a woman's voice was heard. Skye slowly pushed the door open. Celia was a very tall, burly woman with long chestnut hair that went down to her waist. She was the one who took Skye in when she was only a toddler. This is the only person that has ever come close to a mother for Skylar.

"Sit," Celia says as she points toward the open chair. She is sitting on the other end of the desk. Skye sits and folds her hands in her lap. Celia taught her to always sit still and listen when summoned. It's polite.

"Now, it seems as if your father, Yuzuru Suoh, wants to bring you into his home." She says, leaning forward toward the desk. Skye's lips part slightly in surprise. Her eyebrows raise and her hands grip the armrests of the chair. Celia puts her hand up in a way that lets her know to keep quiet and wait for further explanation.

"It seems that your father is a very rich man in Japan. He has another illegitimate child, a boy named Tamaki who is French. He's only about a year younger than you. He wasn't brought into Mr. Suoh's house until his last year of middle school. As you have no other place to stay, I suggest taking the offer. You could fight against it, but with his power in Japan, I don't really see you winning. It also gives you tremendous opportunity! The Suoh's are an extremely rich family that is not only well respected, but has political power!" Celia pauses, "Okay, give it to me." She says to the younger girl. Skylar has had her eyes wide open the entire conversation.

"So, you're saying... that I'm moving to Japan and I'm gonna be rich?!" she practacly screams in glee. _I've never had anything. Sometimes I didn't even have a bed or three meals a day! Now I will be living in like a mansion or something in a foreign country with a new family that could be super nice! Then again, he hasn't even reached out to me my whole life. What if he's like a super jerk or something? I don't even know anything in Japanese other than Konichiwa. How am I supposed to go to school.. or even live there? What if her new brother is just as horrible as all of her foster brothers?_ Skye's mind was going a mile a minute. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. She decided that being excited yet cautious was the best way to go.

"Well... yes." Celia said.

"One thing though. I don't know any Japanese." Skye said with a sideways smile.

"Hmmm, well I guess I could buy you an English to Japanese dictionary to start and then when you get there you can-" Celia was cut off by a tiny teenager throwing hersef over the desk to hug her.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled a little too loudly in Celia's right ear. The older woman's fave scrunched up from the noise of the excited teen.

"Y-yes, you're certainly welcome. Now Skylar, please get off of me." She breathes. Skye jumps off quick. "Sorry Celia!" her hand goes to scratch the back of her neck. She's been told she can take it too far at times.

"As you start school there in two weeks, it would be best if you left tommorow, so you can learn the language a bit and get used to the change." Celia explained.

Skye nodded her head in understanding. "I'll go pack!" She bolted out of the room and takes the stairs two at a time.

 _I swear that girl is just pure energy. I will certainly miss her._

 **Meanwhile in Japan...**

"Tamaki, son, I have something to discuss with you," The chairman says.

"What is it father?" Tamaki sits down in the wooden chair in his father's spacious office.

"Well, I don't really know how to put this..." the chairman starts. Tamaki's eyebrows raise. Usually his father gets right to the point; he never has trouble finding the perfect way to put something.

Tamaki's legs cross, "Just tell me father. It can't possibly be so horrible that you can't speak, right?"

Yuzuru's jaw tightens, "I suppose you're right. Well then, you have an older sister named Skylar that is going to be moving here from America. There, happy?"

Tamaki's mouth opens in surprise. Whatever he thought his father was going to say, it certainly wasn't that. "Whaaaaaaaa?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Tamaki screamed, his legs moving too and fro in a tantrum.

"I am telling you now. Please calm down. I am not finsihed with our discussion," the aritocrat tries.

Tamaki obeys with a pout on his face, wanting to go hide in a corner, but knowing how to behave in front of his hard family members.

"Now, she will be arriving tomorrow. I am givin to understand that she doesn't know Japanese. I am appointing you the job to teach her all you can. Make her feel welcome. Show her around and introduce her to your friends. I have no idea what she is like, but I expect nothing less than your 110% effort into making her feel welcome here."

Tamaki nodded his head in obedience. _A sister? How am I supposed to teach her Japanese? I am only fluent in French and Japanese... I'll have to ask Kyoya for advice. He always knows how to handle sudden problems._

 **\**

 **Later that evening**

Riiiing^ ^Riiiing^ ^Riiiiing^

Kyoya looked at his phone and groaned. _Tamaki. What could that blubbering idiot want now?_ He picks up the phone. "You know some people have other things to be doing after eight o' clock Tamaki,"

The blonde on the other end of the line didn't listen to a word. "KYOYA YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Kyoya held the phone a foot away from his ear. He sighed.

"What is it now?"

"I have a sister Kyoya! She's coming tomorrow and my father expects me to teach her Japanese! What do I dooooo?!"

Kyoya could practically hear the boy's tears coming out over the phone. _He's so dramatic._

"Well, I am fluent in English so I can assist you in that way. What is her name? I'll look her up and find out as much about her as I can."

"You would do that for me? You're the best, momma! Wait a minute, how do I know you aren't trying to stalk my sister? I may not know her, but I already love her alright? No one is going to take advantage. Not even you Kyoya!" He screeched.

" Would you relax, you big dummy. I just want to know what we will be dealing with when she arrives tommorow. Oh yes, when will she be arriving?" Kyoya inquired.

"Father said at 10 a.m."

"Alright, I'll come with you to pick her up,"

"Are you trying to steal a precious brother sister bonding moment?"

"She doesn't speak Japanese Tamaki. How were you planning on communicating with her?"

Gibberish was heard on the phone. _What an idoiot._ Kyoya smiled.

"Now will you tell me her name?" Kyoya asked once again.

"O-oh right. Her name is Skylar Suoh." Tamaki stammered.

Kyoya typed her name into his computer and performed his excellent staking/hacker skills to find out about this woman. The file with all of her information came up.

"Okay, it says here that she's 18, she's 5'9" with blue hair and grey eyes. She was in eleven foster homes and never got adopted."

"The poor little lamb! How horrible! Kyoya we must change her life around. I'm sure she's as unrefined as a stray dog. We must take her under our wing and guide her into being a true lady!" The valient king roared.

 _I swear he really is an idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my gosh, I won't even be able to talk to my family._ Skye thought as she looked up things in Japanese. _Everything is so much more complicated in this godforsaken language!_ She had been on the plane for about two hours now. All she figured out how to say was 'Eigo ga wakari masuka?' (Do you understand English?), 'Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Skye' (Hello my name is Skye), 'Arigatō gozaimasu' (Thank you), 'Gomennasai' (I'm sorry), 'Hai' (Yes), 'iie' (No). _Lord please help me._ She flipped back and forth through the dictionary. _I have nine hours left. Will that be enough time?_

~~~ TIME SKIP TO 15 MINS TO LANDING~~~

 _Okay, I know how to say a few more basic things… but will I be able to understand them?_ Skye was completely freaked out. What if they laugh at her for saying something wrong, or what if she can't understand them when they tell her something important? She sipped her warm apple juice and munched on a pretzel. The airline supplied breakfast, but it wasn't very much or very good. "Please buckle your seatbelts, we are preparing to land. Anata no shītoberuto o bakkuru shite kudasai. Wareware wa chakuriku o junbi shite iru." The flight attendants voice sounded over the intercom. Skye buckled up and let out a sigh as she slumped down in her large seat. She put in her headphones and closed her eyes as the plane began its dessent.

The plane skidded to a stop on the runway. Once the flight attendant allowed, Skye got up out of her seat and grabbed her carry on, preparing to exit the flying death trap. She got in line and took the slow short steps out of the plane. The grey hallway, which she was walking through, seemed to stretch on forever. Once she got into the open area, she looked for someone who looked like her…

 **Tamaki's POV**

"What if we don't get along?! What if she hates me, or is mean, or… Kyoya, what do you think?" Tamaki clung to his best friend's arm like a toddler as they stood at the gate.

"You're completely overreacting as usual." Kyoya stated straight faced. Tamaki's face turned red with anger. "I AM NOT OVERREACTING! I AM YOUR KING, YOU WILL TAKE THAT BACK AT ONCE!"

"No, I think not. You overreact all of the time Tamaki, that's one of the things that make you so interesting… and annoying, but that's besides the point. Get yourself together," Kyoya pushed Tamaki off him, "You don't want to make a bad first impression do you?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "You're right! I must be the best big brother anyone has ever met! Of course it won't be hard for me, being as kind, understanding, charming, and extremely good looking I am!" Tamaki said triumphantly and held his hand in the air very dramatically.

"I don't think your sister will care about the good looking aspect, as I don't believe she will be looking to court you…" Kyoya said in a half-joking manner.

"Of course not! She will obviously be a perfect lady, if she's anything li-"

"Flight A213 from L.A. has now landed"

"OH HERE SHE COMES! COME TO YOUR ANI-SAN!" Tamaki trampled all of the other passengers' loved ones in order to be right up front.

Kyoya stepped delicately over the groaning pile of people and stood next to the shaking host king. A line of people stepped out of the door, all japanese looking; some old, some young, but none who looked like Kyoya had described; none had blue hair. Not until the very end of the line did she appear: Skylar.


End file.
